Luffy VS Plastic Man
Luffy VS Plastic Man is SSS42X2's 9th OMM. It features Luffy of One Piece and Plastic Man of DC Comics. Description Stretching combatants Luffy and Plastic Man battle until one can still fight in a battle of plastic and rubber! Who has the longer stretch to end up the winner? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro Plastic Man looks at a poster, showing a young man with a straw hat. He had a bounty of $1,000,000 for his corpse. Suddenly, he shows up. Monkey D. Luffy '''smiled wide, but then it turned to shock as Plastic Man turns around and gets ready to take him down. Luffy does the same. Fight '''THE DIVINE LIGHTS ARE BLAZING! FIGHT! Luffy uses his Gomu Gomu no Pistol to send Plastic Man flying, but Plastic Man stretches out his foot, knocking Luffy down. Luffy gets up and uses his Gomu Gomu no Gatling to rapidly punch Plastic Man, then sends him into a broken ship with the Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Plastic Man gets up and fires 20 cannonballs from said ship at Luffy. 50.. Luffy sees this and bounces them back with his rubber body, but Plastic Man does the same and they keep bouncing them back and forth. Luffy then took the cannonballs, headfirst, and Plastic Man goes for the offensive. He wraps Luffy, trying to pop him, but Luffy breaks out and uses his Gomu Gomu no Cannon. Plastic Man is then sent flying. 40.. Plastic Man is launched into the ocean, but jumps right back onto the ship and grabs it, leaving Luffy to a realization that he was not going down hard. Plastic Man throws the ship at Luffy, who destroys it with the Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun and sends it flying on top of Plastic Man. Luffy walks away, thinking it's over. How wrong he was. 30.. Plastic Man breaks the ship, kocking some of the ship parts into Luffy, who realizes that it wasn't over. He then rushes at Plastic Man, who dodges the attack and rapidly attacks Luffy with nonstop punches, kicks, and headbutts. Luffy then gets sent flying into the wall with the wanted poster of himself as Plastic Man comes in for the fatal blow. Plastic Man: That reward is as good as mine! 20.. Luffy then took a fist to his face, but Luffy bounces him back, pumping blood through his legs, revealing his Gear Second form. Luffy goes in for the offensive as Plastic Man feels the pain that is Luffy's stronger attacks. He then grabs Luffy, trying to pop his body again, but it does nothing as Luffy just elbows him in the chest. 10.. They both clash with rapid punch attacks, where one can't overpower the other, but Plastic Man is sent flying by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol and then launched to a wall with Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Plastic Man goes in for the kill once more. 5.. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... 4.. Luffy's fist ignites on fire. 3.. Plastic Man closes in on Luffy. 2.. Plastic Man pulls out a huge fist. 1.. Luffy: Red Hawk! Luffy hits Plastic Man with the Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk, sending him flying. K.O! Luffy then walks away. This Melee's winner is... Monkey D. Luffy! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees